Bob Webber
Captain Bob Webber, or just Captain Webber as he likes to be called, is the husband of Aunt Tiana, the brother-in-law of Linda and the Uncle of Phineas, Ferb and Candace. He is also the Head of Lake Nose since it appears that he is the one who decides who is hired. While they were working there, he was Candace's and Jeremy's boss at Lake Nose. His catchphrase which he likes to repeat a lot of times is "okay" while snapping his fingers. He does not appear to be aware how often he does this. When Candace imitated him, he didn't get the reference. He also likes "kid with a cramp" snow globes and "Lake Nose Monster" merchandise as they are good marketing tools that can get him, and the lake, more profits. He marries Phineas, Ferb, and Candace's aunt, Aunt Tiana ("Candace's Big Day"). Life Early Life Though, not much is known about Bob's early life, but he most likely lived with his father, Mr. Webber. Middle Life Captain Webber worked at Lake Nose when he got older as the head of life guards ("The Lake Nose Monster"). When Webber wasn't working at Lake Nose, he was out adventuring with his future spouse Tiana Webber. He went to the South American Rainforest, the Amazon (an in joke is that those are both the same place) and Mount Kiliminjaro. They also made many accomplishmets together, such as jumping out of a helicopter, climbing Mount Kiliminjaro, and dodging pirhana. ("Candace's Big Day") He went to his girlfriend's family's house. There, he proposed to Tiana Flynn. They origanally were going to have their wedding in the Galapagos, but due to Candace's persuation, they had it in the Flynn-Fletcher house backyard. By the end of the day, they were married. The next morning, they went to the Galapagos. ("Candace's Big Day") Personality Bob Webber is a very nice man, and gives many second chances. He gave Candace back her job as a life guard, even though she was fired. He didn't fire her until she warned the beach about the Nosey thrice ("The Lake Nose Monster"). He is a very positive man, and his catchphrase is "Okay!" Relationships Tiana Webber Tiana Webber is Bob's spouse. Before they were married, they were still good friends. They traveled the world together, going to various exotic locations such as South America, and Africa. Background Information *Bob doesn't believe in Nosey, seeing it as simply a marketing shill to sell Nosey merchandise. He also doesn't believe in Bigfoot or the face on Mars, and thinks the rule of waiting seven minutes after eating before swimming is just a myth to sell "Kid-With-A-Cramp" snow globes. *Despite his position as a lifeguard, Bob doesn't seem to take his job very seriously. He is never seen saving anyone, and is also seen slacking off once. *Bob does not seem aware of his habit of saying "Okay" when spoken to. Appearances *"The Lake Nose Monster" (First appearence) *"Candace's Big Day" *"Ferb TV" (Cameo) es:Personajes menores de Phineas and Ferb#C Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Males Category:Lovers